


白鸽之死

by Janet_In_The_House



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet_In_The_House/pseuds/Janet_In_The_House
Summary: 黑童话，病，《莎乐美》和我胡言乱语的结合体。





	白鸽之死

【1】

很久很久以前，在一片富饶的土地，有一位颇受祝福的君王，他眉下一副透明的银眼，可望见数百里外来袭的军队，这使他战无不胜，带领军队攻下了一座又一座城池，吞并了附近的所有小国。文人赞美他，赞美他被胜利女神吻过的瞳孔，赞美他如黑水般的卷曲长发，但随着岁月的流逝，那双眼不再清澈，而是变得浑浊，那头秀发也渐渐稀疏灰白，如同白杨干枯的树杈。

“他老了，他已经看不清了，他会像我爷爷一样，变成一个老瞎子。”

一幼童如此当街戏言，谁知无心之语竟传进皇宫，引爆了国王对年老的恐惧。那恐惧本深埋于他灵魂深处，此刻却暴露在青天白日之下，他怒火攻心，命士兵将其斩首，扔进荒郊野岭暴晒，并砸烂了皇宫内的镜子。“我不允许我的国家出现这种邪恶的东西，”他重重跺脚怒吼，“烧掉，全部烧掉！”

军队得令，将全国上下的镜子收缴销毁，大火燃了三天三夜，待其熄灭，土地已裂出巨大无比的缝隙，再无青草覆盖，无鲜花绽放，但国王非常满意，他再看不到自己的影子，哪怕这一切都无济于事，更改不了他日渐衰老的事实，很快，他引以为豪的视力便削减了大半，只有一眼还完好如初。

在国王六十岁那年，他下令命军队进攻位于南方的夏洛伊，正当喜报不止之时，一匹巨龙突袭而来，那龙生着一对愤怒的蓝眼，周身的火焰会使利箭融化，国王远远望见他，命炼金术士铸造一把冰刃，待武器锻造完毕，他将其握在手中，朝那龙的左眼重重刺去，谁知虽击退那龙，自己的最后的视力却被火焰灼烧，就连百米外的也再看不清，于是他颁下命令，谁能使他恢复如初，他将满足谁的一个愿望。

某夜，一名身披黑袍的枯瘦老者来到皇宫，他虽为凡人的模样，却有着钢铁制成的牙齿，那满是皱纹的双脚虽在行走，却不见其真正落地，而是浮在空中，直到他开口，国王才发觉其已来到身前。

“万福，我英明的君王。”老者言，将干枯的手指按在国王的眼睑，“祝福您，您所盼望之人已在路上。他虽是君王的子嗣，却一无所有；他虽美貌，却心肠歹毒；他虽受锢，却无影无踪；他拥有恶龙心头最烫的一滴血，这血能使您如愿以偿...但请您铭记，您比他有权，他却在您之上；您比他有福，他却比您更幸运。白鸽陨落之际，他将取您性命。别让月亮隐于血泊。”

“且慢！”国王大喊，“闪烁其词的预言者，告诉我，那人到底是福是祸？”

老者不言语，瞬间消失在烛火滚动之间，正当国王大惊时，一士兵奔来跪伏在王座前。

“禀殿下，夏洛伊前来求和的王子已在宫外。”

【2】

启程前，王子深知此行险恶，但他已无法出逃，在临行前一晚，他绕过守卫，离开寝宫，但不走远，只来到那片宫殿外的阴暗老林。林间满是紫红的毒花和金色的果实，他踩着发热的石头一直走到最深处，俯身钻进那漆黑无比的洞穴，沿着水流，一路走向那蜷缩在角落的巨龙。

“强尼，强尼，我就要走了，你看看我，再看看我。”

王子跪在那龙身前，伸出洁白如鸽的双手，捧起他虚弱流血的头颅。

那龙在王子的触碰之下竟化作人形，长出强壮的躯体与英俊的容貌，唯一不变的仅有那双一只给利刃划破的蓝眼，他开口说话，声音不见痛苦，满是平静。

“我看着你呢，一刻不停。”

强尼的目光已聚过来，王子的眉间却仍紧蹙，他垂首凑近他的面庞，低语道：“不，你没有看着我，我要你用两只眼看我。”

强尼没有立刻照做，他望进王子的紧锁的瞳孔，那里面什么都没有，仅仅是濒死般的颠颤，他开口：“亲爱的，你知道我愿意为你做任何事，但我不能用那只眼惊吓你。”

王子的呼吸变得痛苦起来：“你说过你的眼睛属于我，难道你是在戏弄我吗？你的眼睛既然属于我，那属于我的眼睛为何不能看向我？”

强尼半晌不动，后睁开了那只可怖的瞎眼。

王子的神情舒展来开，他的鼻尖贴着强尼的，一眨不眨注视着他的瞎眼：“你不会吓到我的，他多漂亮啊，我被他给迷住了，他真美，像屠杀后的海面，我敢肯定，如果我触碰他，他就会变成一颗淡蓝的玛瑙。我真想吃掉他，就像吃掉一颗熟透的葡萄。”

呼吸焦灼一片，强尼的双手扶住王子的背，轻轻吻他的啄吻脸颊，“我希望你现在就吃掉他，我的眼睛跟我一样深爱着你，比起我，他更愿意跟随你。”

王子伸出舌尖，舔去他眼周的灰尘与污血：“你的血是苦的，你流泪了吗？不要用属于我的眼睛流泪，我说过，你在这里等着我，我会回来，我从不空许诺言。”

强尼没有作声。王子蜷进他怀里，拉起他的手搁在自己心口的位置，靠着他的胸膛低低喃喃：“你的手真烫，像一团火贴着我，快把我的心烧化了。强尼...强尼...亲亲我，再亲亲我，告诉我，你会在这里等我回来，告诉我，你不会做任何傻事。”

强尼的嘴唇轻轻落在他的发旋，一字一字熬煮成哄骗的蜜糖渡给他：

“我会在这儿等你，什么也不做，我怎么能怀疑你的诺言呢？你唇间吐出的话落地便会成金，你触碰过的一切都会变成珍宝，既然你触碰了我的瞎眼，那我的瞎眼便已是玛瑙，只等你摘下。”

王子解开斗篷，猩红的丝绒从他肩头垂落，坠在两人之间，与那倾斜而入的月光掩映，将他白如象牙的皮肤染成了浸血的颜色。

“触碰我，我希望你触碰我，我给你我的允许，允许你用这眼珠与玛瑙看着我，看着我赤裸的躯体，月色已为我罩上最合适的袍，待我归来，我将带着鲜红的利刃与愤怒的双眼，这愤怒自白旗升起便在我心头扎根，如今已升至岑天，将金冠悬在我头顶；待我归来，我将复仇，变得富有且残酷无情，人们见我便要怕，断定我拥有一个强悍的国家；待我归来，我将拥有一切且重获荣耀，任命运化作娼妓的乳房，肆意哺育豺狼野犬。来吧，用你的双手触碰我，将胜利注入我体内。”

“遵命，杰克·班杰明，未来的君王。”

【3】

王子入住的第一月，国王宴请众宾客饮酒作乐，殿外站着一老一少两名守卫，他们背靠围墙，墙缝爬满了青绿的苔藓，被满月照的发翠发亮。

“看啊，那是什么？”

那年轻的守卫惊叫起来，指向那道划过黑夜的巨大影子，而他眼中所见就如乌云突袭星空，瞬间消失在了天地横流的暗雾之间。

年老的守卫再度举起酒壶痛饮，醺醺道：“是月亮，你看这月亮，他先前还是惨白的，活像死去的鸽子，但你看啊，他现在成了红色的，他就是死去的鸽子，是谁把死去的鸽子开膛破肚，取出了他的心脏挂在天边？”

那年轻的守卫抬起头，脸庞被鲜亮的猩红罩住，年老的士兵仍低低絮语，而他却像着了魔，死盯住那月亮看。

年老的守卫突呵斥起来：“别总盯着他看，会有不好的事情要发生。”

年轻的守卫将灵魂拽回皮囊，声音立即他口中脱出，听起却不是他自己的。

“他太美了，太美了，美丽与丑陋互助互长，而他的美，他是美最纯粹的本身，他会孕育出最邪恶的梦魇。”

“你还真是昏了头，”年老的守卫咂舌道，“你听，国王听上去很快活，我觉得再过一会儿，他又要叫大臣脱下鞋子，踩着钉板跳舞了。”

“啊？那可真是可怕的景象，国王为什么要那样做？”

“不，是王子想那样做，国王深信他能治好他的眼睛，前天，他命令大臣脱掉鞋子踩着钉板跳舞，国王允许了，于是大臣们有了伤痕累累的脚，昨天，他命令士兵脱光衣服穿过火焰，国王允许了，于是士兵们有了烧伤遍布的躯体，他真是个可怕的疯子，那双被流浪诗人赞美的眼眸无半分怜悯，我们的国王真可怜...别靠近他，也别盯着他看，会有不好的事情发生的。”

“那位真是预言者？还是胡言乱语的魔鬼？罗马那边传言，他其是死亡本原，为蛊惑世人而化身在陆地，我们的国王已经受了蛊惑了。”

“魔鬼往往害怕我们，这才蒙蔽我们的双眼。”

【4】

本是阳光抚爱大地之际，却迟迟不见太阳升起，这样超乎寻常的现象，这样可怕的长夜，全国上下直直盯着那月亮看，神官不眠不休的祈祷诵经，可白昼仍旧不肯现身，血夜似已统治一切。

宫内发生的一切早在宫外传开，民众一再相问，夏洛伊的王子是如何挥金如土，残暴无情，迎来上天发怒。在一云雾低垂的时刻，众人涌上街头，纷纷围聚在那城墙外，高举火把，将天边的血色染成了金橘。

“一个异国风格的婊子，巴比伦的小儿子！”

“不祥。”

“灾祸！”

寝宫内，王子将那林中的花朵捣碎，制成一颗颗紫红的药丸，放入金色的美酒内，递给失明大半的老国王，轻语道：“我尊贵的殿下啊，您将年轻，无限的年轻，请饮下这奇异的灵药吧，别让那半痴的疯癫的纷乱掩住您的双耳。”

“没错，正如你所言，我将年轻，无限的年轻。”国王道，昏沉的接过酒杯饮尽。

民众试图唤醒他们深受蛊惑的国王，挽救摇摇欲坠的国家，得令的士兵们却用溃烂的手臂拔出利剑，相继将前来抗议之人宰杀，血液如倾盆雨浇灌而下，染得那夜越发明艳，待红雨下尽，奴隶花了整整三夜才将那腥气洗刷干净。

耳边重回平静，国王面上却不见欣喜，他做起噩梦，梦见被染血的鸽子啄瞎了眼，哪怕下令杀光国土上最后一只白鸽，睡魔的折磨也仍在继续，又叫他梦见那逃脱的巨龙归来，喷出烈焰将他烧成灰烬，于是他找来炼金术士，命其施法寻找那巨龙的名字，又在城门贴上告示，寻找那不知是人是鬼的预言者。

谁知那预言者先找来，肩披黑夜直到了国王的寝宫，未等国王开口，便道:“火已燃起，那火必使你毙命。来吧，残暴的月，照亮那砖石间隙的鲜血，助长罪恶的烈焰高升；来吧，深沉的睡眠，别再惧怕杯中酣甜的美酒，食尽每一片恶毒；来吧，猩红的银盘，就让那金子奔着月亮去，祝福白昼重新抬起头来。”

他说完又看向站着不动的王子，微微屈膝道:

“生即死亡死即生。”

【5】

那巨龙尚未痊愈，勉强维持人身，被一队士兵制服，押送到了宫殿内。国王听了大为欢喜，忙命奴隶呼唤王子，自己起身前去，谁知王子一早赶到，已坐在王座边，他神色忧郁，手拿一株紫红的花，一片一片送进口中咀嚼，汁液沾红他洁白的指尖，如被鲜血染过一般。

待国王坐于王座，那龙开口说话，声音如陆地的居民全无差别，不看国王，而是直直看向王子。

“我就要死了，我的尸体会暴露在荒野，我的头将被秃鹰叼啄，受蝇虫的骚扰，将被撕碎，作为鬣狗的餐食，我将被迫回归虚无，再无法属于任何人。”

国王刚要开口，便听到翅膀扇动的声音，他抬头向上望去，却不见任何活物。

王子抢他先呵斥那龙休再多言，可那龙却不听，继续道：

“他们都说你疯了，不，你不是疯了，你只是不敢承认你害怕...”

“住嘴，谁允许你用这声音污蔑我？谁允许你用这嘴唇吐出狂言？住嘴，住嘴！不要再说了！”

王子再度厉声道，身体颤抖，国王见其发怒，便叫来士兵将那龙押出宫殿。

待王子气息稍稍平稳，竟柔声道：“我看他一心求死，我偏偏不想让他死，释放他吧，殿下，别让他影响您英明的判断。”

国王连连摇头：“他对你口出妄言，企图敲响召我的丧钟，不，不，我不能释放他，他奇特的本性里有一种东西让我寝食难安，他威胁我的性命，我如何能让他存活？”

这时王子又说：“您既已知他的名字，他便可为您所用，为何不放了他呢？让他得逞岂不是得不偿失？”

国王再度摇头：“不，我不能释放他，我本应如战神般不倒，他却灼伤了我的双眼，他一日不死，我便一日战战兢兢。”

王子又要开口，却被国王的命令打断。

“士兵，杀了他，砍掉他的头！”

【6】

王子揩着那光秃的花，当刽子手握住血淋淋的短刀归来，他唤来奴隶，道：“将那断颈的鲜血用银杯呈来，让我用那生命的美酒为国王清洗双眼，带走神明残忍无情的尘埃。”

鲜血洗眼，如此荒谬之事奴隶不敢应下，他原地等待国王的发令，只见国王沉思一番，竟允他立刻前去。

装满银杯很快被端来，王子当真用双手捧住，一点一点灌进国王的眼眶，起初，国王还被那血腥气呛得发晕，隐隐后悔，后却突觉浑身发烫，如同火烧，但视力已恢复如初，他不顾满面鲜血，赤脚奔到窗边，谁知望见的不止是数百里外，连那数千里外的一草一木也如相隔几寸般清晰。

国王大喜，唤人来，要赐给王子金币与珠宝，王子却回拒了，道：“您真的会满足我的任何愿望吗？”

“当然，当然，你想要什么？”

王子盯着他看，开口道：

“我要强尼的头颅。”

“什么！”国王惊叫，“不，不，那太可怕了，你为何要提出这样可怕的请求呢？我有一颗美丽的宝石，蓝色的宝石，希巴女王将它佩在双乳之间，我愿意把它给你，只给你...”

“我要强尼的头颅。”

“你没在听，你没在听，那不是处子的眼睛该看的东西，这样吧，我可以给你一只孔雀，她有着东方人用发丝细细描画的羽毛，她的叫声会让土地恢复生机。”

“我要强尼的头颅。”

“你为什么非要这么可怕的东西呢？太不祥了，太不祥了...你听见了吗？我听见飞鸟的声音，为什么会有飞鸟的声音呢？那真不吉利，你感觉热吗？明明正是最深的夜，为什么会这么热呢？”

“强尼的头颅。”

“杰克，杰克，别在管我要这样恐怖的东西了...这无缘由的热气熏得我发昏，啊...一颗砍下来的头颅是一样丑陋的东西，那样的东西怎么能算是愿望呢？不，不，你不会想要那样的东西，你听我说，除了这样东西，我什么都可以给你，甚至是我一半的国土，只要你开口，我马上就给你。”

“我要强尼的头颅，给我强尼的头颅。”

国王颓然跌回王座，满头流汗，絮道：“你肯定没在听我说话，你应该听我说话的，这里太热了，我的金冠烫得我无法呼吸，而我却无法抬手将它摘下...好，好，你想要一颗头颅，我就给你一颗头颅，希望你不要后悔才好...士兵，把他的头颅呈上来！”

士兵很快回来了，双手端住一个淌血的银盘子，盘里盛着一颗头颅，那原本是一颗完美的头颅，温热的头颅，此刻却冰如血月，那双眼睛紧闭着，毫无生机一般。

王子不等士兵来到身前，起身直奔过去，伸出白如乳鸽的双手，将那颗头颅捧了起来，国王吓得想要闭眼，身体却不听使唤，仍双目大睁望着这一切。

“强尼，强尼，把你的眼睛睁开，抬起你的眼皮来，看着我，用属于我的眼睛看着我。”

那头颅当真睁开眼，那本瞎掉的眼此刻却恢复如初，毫不见伤疤曾存的痕迹。

一阵风吹灭了宫殿内的蜡烛，月光洒落到王子身上，照亮了他亲吻头颅的嘴唇。

“这太恐怖了，简直太恐怖了！”国王厉声尖叫起来，“士兵，士兵，杀了这个疯子，烧死他！给我烧死他！”

士兵忙点起火把，将其扔向王子，火焰熊熊燃烧，就像炽烈的金子奔向月亮。

那火直直落在王子身上，却不上他身，士兵害怕的纷纷跪倒，开始向上天发起祈祷，突然听见国王发出凄惨的嚎叫，于是扭头向后看去，发现王座空无一人，只剩下一簇灰烬。

霎时间，金红的烟雾从地面蒸腾而起，翻滚不止，模糊了众人的眼中所见，待烟雾消失，捧着头颅的王子也消失了，就像陆地的泡沫，消失的无影无踪，只剩白昼骤然升起。

【7】

很久很久以前，在一片富饶的土地，有一位年轻貌美的王子，他手捧一颗头颅，走在漆黑的夜里，如果听到那颗头颅开口讲话，请不要过于诧异...

小心被白鸽啄瞎双眼。

The End


End file.
